The proposed research concerns the evaluation of alpha-diazophosphonic acid derivatives as photoaffinity labels for phosphate derivative binding sites. This will involve the investigation of photolabels for aspartate transcarbamylase and membrane-bound proteins, a study of the photochemistry of the alpha-diazophosphonic acid derivatives, and the synthesis of some diazo analogs of pyrophosphate esters.